


Keep You Around

by ShittyFlangstWriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, M/M, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Miya Osamu is an Idiot, Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26373100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShittyFlangstWriter/pseuds/ShittyFlangstWriter
Summary: It wasn't one of Osamu's brightest moments but even he had fumbled with pining for a seemingly unrequited love that he had suffered because of Suna Rintarou.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 76





	Keep You Around

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a sort of "prequel" to my other work Marks (SakuAtsu), but this takes place before they graduate from high school. (basically waaaaaay before Marks)
> 
> This is a standalone but you can read the other work if you want, the summary is actually an excerpt from it.
> 
> Anyway, onto the work, please enjoy!!

"What d'ya plan on doin' after high school?" Osamu asked him one day before they graduated.

"I'm going pro. Why do you ask?" replied Rintarou.

"Nothin'."

Osamu turns to look at him only to find Rintarou already looking at him. His eyes look lovely in the chill of the January air. The hues of hazel and yellow and green made Osamu associate his eyes to summer. Rintarou, himself, however, was far from being a "summer" person. He tended to overheat easily, always sweating buckets long before June, not wearing anything save for a jacket in the winter. Even his personality was as akin to winter as it could get, from his birthday to his aloof demeanor.

Rintarou's eyes were something that stood out to Osamu even during the first time they met. Despite the deadpan expression that he always wore, his eyes always spoke volumes that his voice never did. It was the light in his eyes when he's amused, the scrunch of his forehead when he's pissed, the difference in his squinting when he's smiling, smirking or grinning.

"Oi, Osamuuuu." He was snapped out of his trance when a hand came to smack him from the back of his head.

"What was that fer?" Osamu asked cradling the spot where Rintarou's hand had hit him.

"I've been calling you for a minute now and you were just staring at me."

"Do I have ta remind ya that yer a volleyball player? Damn that hurt." Rintarou scoffed when Osamu glared at him.

"You haven't even stopped playing yet and you've already lost your touch, little brother?"

"Don't call me that jackass." Osamu grumbled.

"Oh, are you sulking? Is the baby sulking? Don't worry, I'll get you a pudding cup when we go home." Rintarou said baby-talking to the other.

"I'm older than ya. Ya hav'ta respect yer seniors." Osamu said.

"But I'm taller." Rintarou smirked making Osamu kick his shins from under the table.

"Why did you ask about my future plans, Osamu?" Rintarou said.

"Yer a good friend, and, I wanna keep ya around ya know?"

"Oh."

 _Right, we're friends_. Rintarou thought to himself as he looks at the other who was shoveling more food into his mouth. Picking up one of the onigiri that Osamu had brought him, he lets himself be taken once more by the amazing flavors that the other has made, himself.

"You're pursuing culinary aren't you?" asked Rintarou when he finished.

"Yeah. I though that was a given?" Osamu said with his mouth full.

"Gross, swallow before you speak."

"I didn't know ya were inta that Sunarin." Osamu said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Stop, you look like Atsumu right now." Rintarou scrunched his nose and shuddered at the thought making Osamu burst out laughing nearly spraying the other with saliva and half-chewed food.

"And Osamu?"

"Hm?" Osamu mumbled around yet another mouthful of food.

"I'd like to keep you around too." Rintarou said as the bell rang.

 _I'm fine with this._ Osamu thought.

 _I guess I have to content myself with this._ Rintarou thought as he goes back to his seat a row down from Osamu.

===============

Rintarou yawned as he walked to the toilet of the Miya Household. His sight was illuminated by the hallway light that the brothers' mother left on for the night. Just as he was about to enter the bathroom, he heard the distinct sound of piano keys. Forgetting why he was walking around in the middle of the night, he approached where the sound seems to be coming from. He was led to a room that was always kept shut but which door is now slightly ajar, he never asked what was behind the door, not being the one care too much about trivial things.

He peeks into the room and sees Osamu playing a soft melody with his back to the door. Seemingly absorbed and in a world of his own, he doesn't hear when Rintarou enters the room and goes to stand behind him. By now, the raven recognizes the song as one of his favorites.

Osamu's soul nearly leaves his body when another hand reaches out to play with the higher notes of the piano perfectly harmonizing with the notes that he was producing as his left hand continues to play. After the chorus, they both stop and Rintarou moves to sit on the piano chair making Osamu scoot over so he doesn't fall over.

"You never said you could play." Rintarou stated.

"I could say the same ta ya." Osamu said back.

"I thought you knew? I never really kept it a secret, did you think that the keyboard in my room was only for show?" Rintarou laughed.

"I guess, I did, I mean, yer a blocker, yer finger are always gettin' jammed and all that."

"Well, it's not like I wanted to learn, it was more like I was forced to. But it does provide great stress relief, dexterity and coordination. So, why didn't you tell me?" Rintarou asked.

"Sorta like ya I guess? I was forced to learn but in all honesty, I learned ta enjoy it. 'Tsumu actually plays the violin if yer curious. Our parents wanted us to be partners in everythin', but 'Tsumu never enjoyed it as much as I did. I remember when he stole the setter position from me from way back, it was then when our teacher asked if I wanted to join a competition and I said sure. I told 'im I was quittin' and, as expected, we fought. We agreed that I wouldn't quit, that even on the court he'll be my partner so I let him. I guess, it's 'cause 'Tsumu made me love volley again that I didn't get to play the piano as often as I used ta. It just never came up and I didn't see the significance in bringing it up, so I just let it be."

"Oh. Are you coming back then? Is that why you're here right now?"

"I always played, I mean, like you said, it's great stress relief. But I guess, I'm findin' things a little hard right now. I was always with 'Tsumu, but now." Osamu broke off.

"You're scared that he won't be there anymore?"

"He's still my brother, and he'll continue growin' without me. I've always hidden myself in his shadow, always lettin' him steal the spotlight. Ta the world, we're the Miya Brothers, the most formidable twins in high school volleyball, but even without me, 'Tsumu's exceptional and people see that. Him being a member of the U-19 National Team proved that. I think coming back to somethin' that I love, even without 'Tsumu's help, would help me find myself, the me that doesn't cling to his brother from birth up 'til now."

"I never expected that from you to be honest." Rintarou said.

"What's that supposed ta mean?" Osamu pouted.

"I mean, I can see that he cares for you, even if all you two ever do is fight. He's as scared as you and even I don't know why. It's not like you two will be any farther from each other, he's not leaving you Osamu, stop thinking that he is. I'll tell you this, it won't even be a week before he comes back to you whining how no one will practice extra hours with him."

At that Osamu laughed making Rintarou's breath hitch. Osamu rarely smiled if it wasn't to make fun of his brother, even Rintarou had the impression that he just wasn't a happy person in general. It took him more than a year to realize that he was only putting up such a demeanor in order to seem cool. When he confronted Osamu about it, it had taken the promise of onigiri, ramen and mochi to get him to admit the truth which made him blush _hard_.

Even despite how much their friendship has developed and that Osamu can now laugh freely with him, the sound almost always makes his heart skip a beat. And Rintarou hated it, he hated how he felt like a school girl with her first love. He hated how he knows that Osamu is the happiest when he was eating. He hated the serene look on his face when the flavors are exactly to his liking. He hates the giddy smile Osamu has when Rintarou tells him that the food he prepared tastes good. He hates that the other goes out of his way just to give him jelly fruit sticks when he has a particularly bad day. He _hates_ Miya Osamu and he can't possibly love him more than he already does.

"I think we should sleep." Osamu whispered to him.

"How about we don't?"

"What d'ya have in mind?"

The next day, Atsumu found them leaning against each other as they sat with their backs to the wall beside the piano. Both were sleeping soundly and the more Atsumu looks at them, the more he smirks at how he just found his brother with his crush sleeping beside each other and the hundreds of scenarios that he needs to run by the other captains to get them together.

===============

"Hey, I'm sorry I can't come today, something came up and I _really_ have to leave." Rintarou said as he fumbles with his shoes as his older brother repeatedly hits the car horn.

"Oh? It's fine, don't worry 'bout it. What time 'll ya get back, maybe we can just do it tonight?" Osamu replied from the other end of the call.

"I really don't know. I'll tell you if I can. But it's most likely gonna get scheduled anyway. I'm really sorry."

"'S fine. Just make it up to me, 'kay?"

"I will, I will. Bye, I really do have to go." Not waiting for a response, Osamu hears the call disconnect and moves to get the bag of chips that he set on the table.

"Yer startin'? Where's Sunarin?" Atsumu asked as he moved to take a chip from the bag, which Osamu then moves away from his reach.

"Not gonna make it, if ya want some, get them yerself." Osamu mumbled around a mouthful of chips.

"Oh? Did he tell you why?" Atsumu asked.

"No." he said, making Atsumu frown.

"I heard he's headin' ta the airport." Atsumu says as he walks slowly to the kitchen.

He hears the crunching of plastic and chips stop at Osamu turns to look at him, surprise and a hint of devastation on his face.

"Airport?"

"Did he not tell ya? I figured ya knew since he did say that he's goin' pro." Atsumu said, with sadness in his voice.

"No, he's _leavin'_?" Osamu asked. He didn't wait for his brother to answer. He ran to his room and got a hoodie and his wallet.

"Oi, where are ya goin'?" Atsumu called out to him as Osamu ran out the door after putting on his shoes.

===============

Osamu stopped to look around the airport lobby when he finally set foot inside. He had just exit the cab that he had taken from the train station. It was a relief that Atsumu had answered him when he asked which airport it was and not headed to the other, which also happens to be farther.

He spots Rintarou leaning on his elbows on a suitcase wearing black jeans and a gray hoodie around fifteen meters from him. Running to the other, he reaches him in no more than three seconds and takes Rintarou's arm.

"Osamu?" Rintarou said surprised.

"Why didn't ya tell me?" Osamu whispered as he tried to keep his devastation in.

"I... I didn't think it was important." Rintarou replied.

"You leavin' me isn't important?"

"I told you I'd be back didn't I?"

"How long? How long do ya plan on keepin' me waitin'? I was plannin' ta confess and then ya suddenly try ta leave." Osamu said, unable to stop the crack in his voice.

"What? You're planning to confess?"

"I like ya Sunarin. I have fer a while now. Please don't leave."

"Wait, I think there's been a misunderstanding here." Rintarou had a hint where this was going.

"What's there ta not get? Yer leavin' fer another country and I never even had the chance ta woo ya in. I told ya I wanted to keep ya around and here ye are... Why are ya laughin'?"

"Oh my god. Who told you that I'm leaving the country? I'm here to pick up my parents, my aunt was supposed to pick them up but had an emergency, I'm here with my brother." Rintarou said breathlessly

"'Tsumu said that..." Osamu trailed off when he realized what had happened.

"You just got played by your brother. I don't know how he knew where I am right now, but he got you good." Rintarou said laughing harder.

"Oh, shut it!" Osamu growled at him as he felt his cheeks grow warm.

"For the impression you give, that you seem like the smarter out of the two of you, but in reality, you're just as big of an idiot."

"Stop!" Osamu jabbed at Rintarou's waist in an attempt to silence him.

"Oh, my god, I fell for an idiot." If Osamu wasn't blushing before, he certainly was now.

"What?" he stuttered.

"Well, aren't you cute. But I hate you for stealing my spotlight, I was supposed to confess when we go out to eat together. I guess I can forgive you, now."

Osamu covers his face with his hands before Rintarou starts to laugh again. Osamu hates him.He hates that Rintarou can make him blush. He hates that his approval for his cooking means more than he can admit. He hates that he conditioned himself to give the other jelly sticks when he's sad. He hates him so so much, but maybe he'll keep him around.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how far the airport is from the boys' home, if you know please tell me? I also know jackshit about the transportation around the area, so if any of you also happen to know that please feel free to message me so I can correct this? (or just pretend that what I wrote is real lol)
> 
> If anyone was curious, Rin's brother and Atsumu were the ones who set the up.
> 
> Please comment what you think? 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
